A Bandit's New Life
by Mayuzumi Hiroyuki
Summary: Jack, seorang bandit yang payah, memutuskan untuk mencoba mengubah jalan hidupnya setelah terluka parah...ia berpikir untuk melanjutkan kebun kakeknya! apakah ia mampu menghadapi kehidupan yang berbalik 180 derajat dengan lukanya tersebut? fic perdana, RnR !
1. prolog

**nah, inilah Fic pertama saia...silakan membaca...maaf kalo ada yang salah...**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

* * *

"Nah, sekarang akan bertambah panjang lagi daftar orang bodoh yang akan lenyap dari muka bumi…," katanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tak yakin kalau orang yang kau bicarakan adalah aku… Karena aku tahu kalau kau-lah yang akan segera lenyap!" seru seseorang sambil melompat dari atas pohon karena sudah ketahuan, ia mulai menarik pistol keluar dari sarungnya. Sebuah Colt Phyton.

"Yaah, _enough of talk… time for the Smith and Wesson to say a word_!" katanya seraya menarik pistol S&W kaliber 45 tuanya.

_**bang bang bang bang bang!**_

"Wah, sayang sekali… larasnya tergores… Ngomong-ngomong, Colt yang bagus, kawan… Dari pada tidak terpakai, lebih baik kuambil saja… _Trims!_"

"Dasar… sial… Awas kau… akan… ku… balas…," raungnya sambil menahan sakit. Ia mencoba meraih pisau kecil yang ia selipkan di sepatunya. Tapi sang peternak lebih sigap mengambil pisau tersebut.

"Yah, akan kutunggu… itupun kalau kau MASIH hidup...," ucapnya sambil memainkan pisau tersebut. "Tahu kenapa? Karena bandit adalah bandit, dan mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang hanya bisa merampok dan menghabiskan uang orang lain. Menyusahkan saja…"

Ia mendekati sang bandit, meletakkan pisau tersebut di tangannya, lalu berdiri dan berkata."Kuharap kau pantas menerima kesempatan ini…" Ia mematahkan sebatang dahan pohon yang cukup besar lalu memberikannya kepada si bandit, "Ini… gunakan ini untuk berjalan mencari klinik. Oh ya, katakan padaku siapa namamu…"

"… Urgh… Jack…"

"Namaku Rick… Nah, bertobatlah kawan, selama kau masih sempat..." balasnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jack, menuntun kudanya kembali ke arah desa.

* * *

**nah, sekian dulu prolognya...kalo ada kesalahan, kekurangan, typo, kegajean, kependekan(terutama) dll bisa langsung disebutin di review, atau kalo mau PM juga boleh kok...**

**terima kasih sudah mampir, RnR! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**akhirnya updaaate! (ditimpukin batu)**

**nah, silakan menikmati chapter pertama dari fic ini~~**

******Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

* * *

_**tap…tap…tap…**_

"urgh…sedikit…lagi…errh….ahh..."

_**knock-knock-knock**_

"siapa? tunggu sebentar yaa…" terdengar suara wanita dari dalam.

_**#creak…# #BRUK!#**_

_"EEEEEEEKKK! _DOKTER, TOLONG!_"_

"bagaimana keadaannya, dok? apakah parah?"

"dia baik-baik saja…hanya saja dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah, dan yang kutakutkan, stok darah disini tidak mencukupi…lebih baik kuperiksa dulu…tolong jaga dia, Elli…"

"baik, dok. serahkan saja padaku…"

_**tap tap tap**_

_**"urrgh…argh.."**_

_**"**_*_apakah dia baik-baik saja? dia terlihat menderita dengan luka seperti itu…*"_

"uhhh…ini dimana? apa yang terjadi? ukhh…" (*khas orang sehabis pingsan…^^*)

"kau sudah sadar? syukurlah…keadaanmu benar-benar membuatku khawatir…sekarang kau berada di klinik di mineral town…kau datang kesini dengan luka tembak diperutmu…begitu kubukakan pintu, kau langsung pingsan…beruntung pelurunya tidak mengenai organ vital apapun…kau sudah pingsan selama 8 jam…"

"siapa kau?"

"aku perawat disini…namaku Elli…dokternya sedang mengecek persediaan disini…"

"terima kasih, namaku jack…akh!"

"jangan banyak bergerak, tubuhmu belum pulih seutuhya…lagipula kau kekurangan darah akibat lukamu itu…"

"sekali lagi, terima kasih…"

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka itu?"

"ehh, itu…ehh..."

"ya sudah, tak apa kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya…oh ya, apa kau lap..."

_**(*growl*)**_

"eheh, maaf…XD" (*malu*)

"ahaha, sepertinya kau SANGAT lapar…baiklah, akan kuambilkan makanan…beristirahatlah dulu…"

"ehh, maaf merepotkan…"

"tak apa…ini tugasku sebagai perawat disini, di desa kecil ini…"

"hei, elli, apa dia sudah sadar?" dokter itu menghampiri ranjang jack, sedangkan jack sendiri 'syok berat' ngeliat sang dokter yang bermuka datar tersebut menghampirinya

"ya…sekarang aku akan mengambil makanan dulu dibelakang…"

"yah, maaf mengecewakan, tapi bahan makanan terakhir disini sudah kumasak kemarin malam…" kata dokter sambil ngeloyor pergi

"kalau begitu kubuatkan mi instan saja…"

"sudah habis kumakan untuk sarapan tadi pagi…" trent nengok dan…

"TRENT, KUHAJAR KAU!" kata elli sambil nimpuk si dokter tadi dengan baskom logam setebal 3 cm (hah?) yang muncul entah dari mana, beserta dengan air didalamnya. alhasil si dokter jatuh terlentang dengan badan basah kuyub, dan dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi-nya itu tercetak di dasar baskom.

"gajimu kupotong separuh…" kata trent dengan santainya sambil siesta (tidur siang), ralat, tiduran nahan sakit punggungnya yang kumat akibat jatuh terlentang

"TAPI INI 'KAN KLINIK NENEKKU!" jack setengah mati nahan elli yang ngamuk

"ahaha, tenanglah, elli…trent memang sejak dulu begitu…."

"eh? kau mengenalnya?" kata elli yang tiba-tiba alim (author: sok alim loh…*digaplok elli*)

"tadi kau bilang apa?" kata trent yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping elli

"hey, kau lupa padaku, trent? ini aku, jack…"

"ohh, ternyata si bodoh itu masih hidup…" kata trent yang lagi-lagi ngeloyor pergi

"heh, kau bilang apa? makan nih!" kata jack sambil ngelempar tombak (yang lagi-lagi muncul entah dari mana)

"heh, tombak tak mempan padaku…" kata trent sambil menangkap dan memainkan tombak tadi "aaa~~" tombak tadi terlepas dan nancep di jidat trent. alhasil dia terkapar pingsan dilantai dengan darah yang memancar mirip kayak air mancur

"dokternya bego ah…" kata elli dan jack bersamaan, disusul dengan tawa nonstop 24 jam (?)

* * *

**nah, sekian dulu chappie ini...maaf kalo kependekan, gaje, OOC dll...**

**ditunggu yaa update selanjutnya...**

**jangan lupa RnR! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**hohoho~~~  
saya kembali~~~**

**maaf kalo ngaco, gaje, typo, OOC deelel... (naru: pasti begitu...)  
oke, langsung aja~~**

**disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

* * *

"Elli, sepertinya ini gawat…darah yang cocok dengannya hanya tinggal sedikit…"

"apakah itu bisa menolong? sudah hampir setahun (wah) ia terbaring disini…aku mulai khawatir dengan keadaannya…"

"memang bisa, tapi entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan…"

"yah, apa boleh buat…yang terpenting, ia selamat dan dapat bertahan hidup…"

"begitulah…kita tidak dapat berbuat banyak…tapi, sepertinya keadaannya mulai membaik…mungkin dalam beberapa hari lagi ia bisa keluar…"

"oh, syukurlah kalau begitu…"

"hey, Elli, aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah kau menyukai bocah ini? karena selama ini aku melihatmu merawatnya seperti nenekmu sendiri."

"e-eh, itu…" kata Elli sambil tersipu

"hoo~~ jadi begitu…(~^.^)~" kata trent sambil menggoda elli

"eii! apa maksudmu?" sebuah kepalan keras nan anggun mendarat di muka trent dalam rekor waktu yang baru: 0,35 detik (eh?)

"elli, kau memang menyeramkan…"

************** **beberapa hari kemudian** ***************

"terima kasih telah menyelamatkan dan merawatku…entah dengan apa aku dapat berterimakasih…"

"tidak perlu berterima kasih, Jack…ini kewajiban kami…" kata Elli sambil tersenyum

"_*ya ampun, manis sekali senyumnya?* _sekali lagi kucapkan terima kasih…semoga…kita dapat bertemu lagi_… *slight blush*"_

"heh, jaga dirimu itu baik-beik yah…anak ini sudah merawatmu dengan 'penuh cinta'…"

_**(*buak!*)**_

"apa maksudmu, trent?" elli kembali mendaratkan tinjunya dengan sukses

"_*busyet, serem amat . *_ yah, suami istri berantem lagi…" kali ini giliran jack yang dihadiahi tinju dimuka oleh elli, dan plus bonus tendangan di ***** oleh trent, DAN kalian para pejantan pasti bisa ngebayangin gimana rasanya…(aww)

"jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh soal anak ini…kau rasakan akibatnya…" kata trent sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang bengkak tadi

"ya sudah, aku pergi dulu…semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi…sampai jumpa!" kata jack yang tiba-tiba berdiri tanpa kurang suatu apapun, tapi waktu jalan ngangkang (waduh)

************** **di** **gubuk tua di tengah gurun** ***************

"mungkin aku memang harus berhenti melakukan hal bodoh ini…" kata Jack sambil merenung di gubuknya di tengah gurun. ia melirik kotak tua yang terselip dibawah ranjangnya. ia berdiri dan meraih kotak tersebut, meniup debu tebal diatasnya, dan membukanya. tampak pada bagian atas sebuah foto tua yang penuh kenangan: foto seorang bocah polos diatas seekor kuda dengan ayam diatas kepalanya sembari mematukinya, seorang kakek tua yang sedang kerepotan mengusir sisa ayam yang mengejar cucunya, dan seorang gadis kecil -entah siapa- yang sedang tertawa geli melihat Jack -bocah itu- berusaha dengan susah-payahnya mengusir ayam-ayam ganas itu, yang membuatnya nyaris terjatuh dari kuda tersebut.

Jack tersenyum melihat foto tersebut. entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat melihat foto tua itu. ia mengangkat foto tersebut, dan dibawahnya terdapat sepucuk surat tua; sebuah surat warisan dari kakeknya, yang mewarisinya kebun tua miliknya, dan segala yang berada di komplek kebun tersebut, dengan syarat ia harus mengusahakannya.

"yah, saatnya beralih profesi…." katanya sambil tersenyum, mengusap aliran tipis air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "hmm? surat ini menunjukan tempatnya…ehh, bukannya desa ini…"

_**#knock-knock#**_

ya, tunggu sebentar…" seorang pria cebol nan gendut mirip tomat membukakan pintu "selamat siang…oh, kau bukan orang sini, ya? selamat datang di mineral town…ada yang bisa kubantu?"

* * *

**yei, selesai...maaf, masih kependekan...memang kurang ide ini...==' (naru: padahal idenya setumpuk, tapi gaada yang beres)  
yah, dia buka aib...=='**

**oke, saya tunggu RnR-nya~~ jangan lupa baca kelanjutannya ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

"jadi itu maksudmu datang kemari?" tanya sang tuan rumah, yang tak lain adalah mayor Thomas

"begitulah… hanya ini yang tersisa bagiku, mayor. aku butuh bantuanmu…memang waktunya sudah lebih dari 3 tahun lalu, tapi aku membutuhkannya sekarang ini..."

"hmm, sulit juga…kau tahu, sudah ada yang membelinya…itu pun sudah setahun lalu…" pria cebol berhidung tomat itu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia memandang keluar jendela untuk sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan "yah, persisnya pada awal tahun..."

"siapa?! bukannya tanah itu tak dijual, sesuai surat tersebut?" Jack terkejut mendengar fakta itu. ia tak menyangka sama sekali kalau tanah itu dijual, sebab ia memiliki surat warisan itu.

"itu lain hal…soal yang membeli, seorang gadis muda yang energetik…lebih baik kita langsung kesana saja…_*ternyata dugaanku benar…tak salah lagi…si tua itu sudah memperhitungkannya matang-matang...*_"

"baiklah…_*entahlah, tapi perasaanku tak enak...*_" mereka lalu beranjak menuju tanah pertanian yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan

************** di MoonShade Farm ***************

_**#knock-knock#**_

"siapa? tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari dalam

"ini aku, thomas!"

_**#clak! creak#**_

"huh? ada apa kau datang kesini, mayor? dan siapa anak ini?" jawab seorang gadis muda yang muncul dari balik pintu. mata sapphire-nya memandang Jack dengan penasaran

"*_enak saja memanggilku anak...(==')*__"_

"Claire, ada kejutan untukmu…"

"kejutan? apa maksudmu? ooh, aku tahu... kau mau bercanda yah? bilang saja kalau kau mau minta lobakku..." ledek gadis pirang itu sambil tersenyum nakal

"tidak, bukan itu...aku maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, Claire. dia Jack, cucu sekaligus pewaris pemilik tanah ini…ia datang untuk mengambil haknya…" sang mayor bermaksud untuk menutupi lubang telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tapi terlambat...

"APA?! apa maksudmu?" gadis itu terlonjak dan berteriak TEPAT didepan muka sang mayor cebol tersebut. (kesian si mayor...Claire terkenal karena teriakannya termasuk paling kencang di Mineral Town, loh~~)

"maaf kalau kedatanganku ini mendadak…" kata jack merusaha menjelaskan

"apa kau tahu? sudah lebih dari setahun aku mengusahakan tanah ini! dan kau datang begitu saja untuk mengambilnya?! tidak bisa!" Claire tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. ia meledak begitu saja karena mendengar kata-kata 'mengambil haknya'

"sekali lagi aku katakan maaf…aku benar-benar minta maaf…aku tak tahu kalau sudah ada yang mengusahakannya…surat tersebut kuterima 4 tahun yang lalu…dia kakekku…satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa saat itu…"

"tetap saja tidak bisa! kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya mengambil perkebunan ini begitu saja? itu sama saja dengan…."

"hentikan, claire…tenangkanlah dirimu…lagipula tak enak kalau bertengkar dengan tamu di luar rumah, setidaknya..." potong mayor sambil memegangi telinganya yang masih berdengung ria setelah diteriakin Claire

"maaf, tapi aku punya sebuah ide…kuharap kau bisa menerimanya…"

"apa maksudmu?"

"ehm…claire, kita bisa masuk dulu kedalam, kan?!" kata mayor dengan gagah, setidaknya untuk orang dengan ukuran tubuh sepundak anak berumur 10 tahun…

Claire menoleh ke arah Jack dan (nyaris) terkena serangan jantung. Jack memasang puppy eyes andalannya persis didepan mata Claire

"hpmph! ya sudah…ayo masuk…" kata Claire berbalik sambil sweatdrop

"terima kasih! hmm, dekorasinya bagus juga..." entah kenapa Jack tiba-tiba jadi girang. sebuah harisen mendarat tepat di jidat Jack persis sebelum Jack menyentuh vas kesayangan claire

"jangan-sentuh-barang-gue" kata Claire dengan 'killing atmosphere' mengudara disekelilingnya

"geh, maap..."

************** to be continued ***************


	5. Chapter 4

"begitu maksudku...entahlah, kuharap kau mau menerimanya…" kata Jack, setengah pasrah

"tetapi itu tetap tidak adil…setidaknya bagiku…" potong Claire, mata birunya menunjukkan tekad yang kuat, tetapi pada saat yang sama terlihat sedih dan berkaca-kaca.

"claire, tanah yang kau garap kan tidak semuanya, lagipula, kandang-kandang yang ada pun cukup luas…cukup untuk kalian berdua…" kata mayor menengahi

"memang sih, tapi…"terdiam beberapa saat. semuanya terdiam

"begini saja…lahan kita bagi dua, sedangkan kandang kita usahakan bersama…lagipula, kau tidak memelihara banyak ternak, bukan? hanya seekor domba, sapi dan tiga ayam… nah, urusan tidur, biarlah aku tidur di sofa…bagaimana?" kata Jack, akhirnya, memecah keheningan yang berlangsung hampir 7 menit (hah?)

"baiklah, asalkan kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh, aku setuju…" kata claire sambil cemberut

"terima kasih, Claire, aku berhutang kepadamu…" jack tersenyum ringan sambil menyalami tangan claire, dan secara otomatis muka claire memerah

"yah, tak apa lah…lagipula aku tahu kau punya maksud baik…" kata claire sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum

** **************** esok harinya ***************

"oahhhmmm…..pagi yang cerah…" kata claire sasmbil merangkak dari ranjangnya.

_**# ZLAB ZLAB ZLAB#**_

"suara apa itu?" claire baru berjalan 5 langkah dari tempat tidurnya, lalu melihat kearah dapur dan... "SARAPANNYA SUDAH SIAP? SIAPA YANG MASAK?"

_**#clak!#**_

"aku…silakan dicicipi…"kata Jack yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menyeka keringatnya. "maaf kentangnya agak gosong..."

"hmm, hebat juga kau, pagi-pagi sudah bangun…biasanya laki-laki 'kan bangunnya siang…baiklah, selamat makan…" _**(#chomp#)**_ "_*e-enak! ternyata dia hebat juga!*_ boleh juga…untuk seorang laki-laki tentunya…"

"terima kasih…oh, ya, beberapa tanamanmu ada yang sudah waktunya dipanen…tadi aku sudah memanenkan _sweet potato_ milikmu…hasilnya ada di kerajang dibawah pohon. madunya juga ada di situ…"

"oh, terima kasih banyak…sudan lama aku tak dibantu seperti ini…terima kasih makannya..."

"ya, sama-sama…" kata jack sambil berjalan kedalam. tapi… "uhh….."** (*bruk*)**

"o-oi, jack, kenapa kau?"

"hah…aku tak apa…gah…"

"hei, jack!"

"haa~~ aku tak apa…" kata jack kembali berdiri, lalu jatuh lagi "hah…"

"hey, kau tak apa-apa? kau tampak kurang sehat?!"

"hah…"

"ya ampun…ini gawat…sebaiknya kuhubungi dokter…"

"tidak perlu…aku baik-baik saja…tak perlu memanggil dokter..."

"beristirahatlah, akan kuambilkan teh untukmu…" claire menuangkan teh ke sebuah gelas dan memberikannya kepada jack "ini, minumlah…"

"terima kasih, Claire…aku sudah merasa lebih baik…"

"kau kenapa? tak enak badan?"

"paling-paling hanya kelelahan…"

"tidak mungkin, kau baru bekerja hari ini, kan?!"

"entahlah…sudah lama aku tak melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini…yah, yang terakhir 5 tahun lalu…:P"

"waduh =.=…tapi, sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu…katakanlah padaku…"

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…sekarang aku akan ke poultry untuk membeli pakan ayam…persediaannya mulai menipis, hanya cukup untuk 2 hari saja…"

"ya sudah, berhati-hatilah…"

**************di Poultry Farm***************

"permisi…"

"selamat datang di poultry farm! ada yang bias kubantu?"seru seorang gadis berambut pink yang berdiri disitu.

" maaf, aku dari MoonShade, mau beli pakan ayam 90 unit…"

"sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu…kau orang baru, ya? kenalkan, aku Popuri!"

"salam kenal, aku Jack…"

"baiklah, kakakku Rick yang akan mengantarkannya ke sana…terima kasih pesanannya!"

"_*Rick?! seperti ya aku mengenalnya…siapa ya?*_ terima kasih…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Hiro: YAAAAY! aku kembali!** **setelah hibernasi panjang bernama UTS, author gaje yang satu ini kembali membawa maskotnya: Kazu si gagak ngaco!**

**Kazu: apa kabar semua! mulai sekarang aku akan menemani Hiro-kun membawakan cerita gaje ini kepada kalian! salam kenal!**

**Hiro: nah, kalau begitu, langsung saja...**

**Hiro & Kazu: SELAMAT MENIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA RnR!**

* * *

"aku kembali…hey, Claire, aku mau ke supermarket…ada yang mau dititip?"

"ya, tolong belikan aku 3 bibit lobak dan 2 bibit timun…dan satu lagi, tolong bayar jeff 500 g. katakan padanya itu untuk bibit kol yang kemarin kubeli…"

"baiklah…ada yang lain?"

"tidak, itu saja…memang kau mau beli apa?"

"bahan makanan di rumah hampir habis…aku juga mau beli bibit kentang…pergi dulu yaa..."

"baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, banyak anak kecil…(memangnya naik mobil di gang sempit apa?)"

** ****************di supermarket***************

"permisi…"

"…nah, masukkan saja ke tagihanku, ya…akan kubayar nanti…" kata seseorang yang berpakaian seperti dokter sambil berjalan keluar

"sepertinya aku kenal…siapa yaa?"

"hey jeff, aku ambil ini, ya…masukkan ke tagihanku…bes…"kata orang lain yang ada disana

"hey, bung, spa yang kau ambil harus kau bayar…" potong jack

_**#clak!#**_

"ha! sudah kuduga, duke…sekarang, bayar semua hutangmu!" kata seorang gadis cantik yang keluar dari dalam. kelihatannya seperti bos supermarket itu.

"hah, baiklah…ini…sisanya akan kubayar besok…" kata pria yang dipanggil duke itu sambil berjalan keluar

"hei, terima kasih sudah menghentikannya…apakah kau orang baru disini? aku Karen, anak dari pemilik supermarket ini. itu jeff, ayahku…"

"salam kenal, aku jack dari MoonShade. oh ya, ini 500 g untuk bibit kol yang kemarin diambil Claire…"

"terima kasih…kau pekerja di MoonShade? aku tak pernah melihatmu…"

"aku pewaris tanah itu…sekarang aku tinggal disini dan mengusahakannya bersama Claire…aku mohon bantuannya…"

"ya…pewaris? apa maksudmu?"

"pemilik kebun ini pada 4 tahun lalu adalah kakekku…"

"aaa, si tua itu, ya…ternyata kau cucunya…tapi kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?" kata jeff tiba-tiba

"eh, soal itu, aku punya masalah…"

"begitu…oh ya, kau kesini mau membeli apa?"

"oh, 3 bibit lobak, 2 bibit timun, 5 bibit kentang, lalu bla bla bla bla bla…(barang belanjaannya kebanyakan)"

"baiklah, semuanya jadi 1430 g…"

"ini…terima kasih…"

"sama-sama, senang berbisnis denganmu…"

"nah, aku pamit dulu…"

** **************** di MoonShade Farm ***************

"Claire! ini belanjaannya, tolong bantu aku!"

"aku ada tepat dibelakangmu, jack!"

"oh, maaf…XD oh ya, apahah semua orang di sini berhutang pada jeff? mereka mengambil barang seenaknya saja…"

"itu karena sikap jeff yang pasif…orang-orang disini jadi seenaknya saja berhutang padanya…"

"ternyata begitu…tapi anaknya galak juga, ya…"

"karen? memang iya…kalau sudah ngamuk bisa habis kita…"

"baiklah, aku akan ke kandang ayam dulu…"

"ya sudah….silahkan urus anakmu..."

"heh…" 'killing atmosphere' langsung mengudara di sekitar Jack

"eh…CABUUUT! XD"

"TAK ADA CEMILAN HARI INI!"

"ampuuun!" kata Claire sambil ngacir

* * *

**Kazu: sekian dulu cerita kali ini...kelihatannya si author kita yang gak beres itu udah tepar menghadapi ulangan setiap hari...**

**Hiro: iya nih... tapi, aku punya kejutan di akhir cerita nanti...ditunggu yaa... (evil smirk)**

**Kazu: oke oke, udah dulu ngaconya...sampai jumpa bulan depan (kalo gak ngaret lagi karena selain ulangan, Hiro-kun juga ngerjain 4 fic sekaligus) dan jangan lupa RnR!**


	7. Chapter 6

**YAHOOOOO!  
Hiro-kun disini~~ kazu lagi pilek...jadi ga bisa hadir...  
_by the way, _sekali lagi Hiro datang dengan update-nya...  
maaf kalo kali ini kependekan...soalnya ngejar banget...bayangin aja, 48 jam sebelum deadline baru dapet ilham...XD (ini juga udah ngaret lho...)  
warning: gaje ngaco ngawur kependekan de-el-el...**

**so, ditunggu RnR-nya! \\(^.^)/**

* * *

"masuklah!" kata Jack dari dalam kandang.

"ini pakannya….KAU!"

"terima ka….eh, sudah kuduga, ternyata memang kau, Rick…senang bertemu denganmu disini…masih mengingat aku?"

"ternyata kau tangguh juga, Jack! memang pantas jadi bandit yang penuh kejutan…hahaha!"

"sayangnya aku bukan bandit lagi, kawan…sekarang inilah pekerjaanku…mengusahakan tanah milik kakekku…going back to mother nature..."

"tapi ini kan tanahnya Claire?!"

"yah, itu lain hal, rick…kalau kiceritakan, ceritanya panjang…"

**#BRAK!#**

"Jack, aku harus bicara deng….oh hai, rick…oh, tampaknya kalian sudah saling kenal…"

"begitulah…" kata Rick dengan cepat. "oh, aku harus pulang…sampai jumpa…"

"hey rick, kau berhutang padaku satu tembakan padaku…ingat itu! haha!" kata Jack sambil tertawa menutupi ketegangan yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"eh? satu tembakan?" tanya claire

"tak apa…hanya gurauan saja…"

"ooh..kupikir sungguhan…candaanmu itu cukup menyeramkan, kau tahu..."

"ehehe…**_*memang sungguhan kan?!* _**ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"itu, soal yang tadi…aku masih khawatir…"

"sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan…anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa…"

"ya sudahlah kalau begitu…ngomong-ngomong, NGAPAIN SIH, KAU MEMBUNGKUS SAYURAN DENGAN KERTAS KADO? " Claire menunjukan kantung belanjaan yang tadi dibeli Jack di supermarket-nya Jeff

"hah? tadi kuminta untuk dibungkus plastik…"

"waah, Jeff ngaco ihh…=='"

"ehh, kayaknya tadi yang bungkus Karen, deh…"

"hah? tumben dia ngaco begini…=='"

"memang biasanya enggak?"

"biasanya bibit dikeluarin dari kantongnya terus dibungkus kertas kado…o.o"

"bego, itu kan sama aja…=='"

"eh, iya ya? hehehe…XD"

"huh? udah sore…biar aku yang masak…mau makan apa?"

"nasi kari, nasi truffle, pizza…"

"rakus! pilih satu aja!"

"mi goreng…"

"mi-nya abis…"

"nasi bambu…"

"bambu-nya abis…"

"terus adanya apa?"

"telor rebus aja ya…"

"PELIT!"

"hahahahaha..."

* * *

**Kazu: sekian dulu kali ini...(*sniff) authornya udah tepar tuh...**

**Hiro: iya nih...meriang... tapi... ACHOOO! (*tepar*)**

**Kazu: maaf, kena pilek juga dia...ketularan...mohon dibantu dengan RnR ya...(*sniff)  
ngomong-ngomong, mulai sekarang, yang di _italic+bold begini _itu pikiran dalam hati, yaaa...biar bisa dibedain...(*sniff)  
nah, sampai ...jumpa lain kali...**


End file.
